This invention relates to cursors for digitizers and pen-based computers and, more particularly, to a pen cursor structure for a positional digitizing device comprising a structure of an electrically insulating material having a plurality of areas for receiving and carrying electrical components, said inner structure having a plurality of electrical contacts disposed within said areas and a plurality of electrical traces interconnecting said plurality of electrical contacts.
Pen-shaped cursors have been long known for use with digitizer tablets as an alternative to the so-called "puck" cursors. More recently, they have become the cursor of choice for so-called "pen-based" computer systems wherein the cursor is employed as the input device on a panel display screen. To more closely approximate the look and feel for a user of writing or drawing on a tablet, the most popular pen cursors are made as "cordless" devices requiring no physical connection between the cursor and the tablet.
Prior art pen cursors are constructed in the manner of the pen cursor 10 of FIGS. 1 and 2. There is a hollow plastic body 12 which can be opened as with an access panel 14. A printed circuit board 16 is mounted within the body 12 as on the standoffs 18 with screws (not shown). The required components are pre-mounted on the printed circuit board 16. Typically, there would be a signal sending or sensing coil 20, batteries 22 for power, electronic components 24, and one or more physical switches 26. The switches 26 are activated by the pressing of buttons 28 carried by the body 12 or access panel 14. Such construction has several drawbacks. For one, the pen cursor 10 in length and cross section is larger than desired for true "pen" sizing. For another, the assembly time and costs is greater than desired because of the labor intensive nature of such construction.
Wherefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a construction technique for pen cursors which results in a pen cursor which is pen-like in length and cross section.
It is another object of this invention to provide a construction technique for pen cursors which is easily assembled at low cost and labor intensity.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.